


What You Gonna Do, Alpha?

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding Kink, Chases, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, alpha!cas, cumming untouched, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a sassy, antagonistic Omega who loves nothing more than to tease and instigate his Alpha.  Castiel, of course, can't help but give in to Dean's taunting and chase the Omega down, fucking him roughly into the carpet as he whispers filth into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Gonna Do, Alpha?

“Dean,” Castiel rumbles, looking down at the Omega as he presses up against him again and noses at his neck.  The two of them are currently seated on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in Cas’s lap as he tries to watch the movie playing out on the TV screen.

Dean bats his eyelashes, smiling coyly up at Cas.  “Yes, Alpha?”

“Stop teasing me,” he practically growls out, narrowing his eyes at Dean for a moment before he turns his attention back to the television.  Dean bites his lips, leaning close again and dragging his tongue flat over Cas’s neck.  When he reaches his ear he nips at it, smirking slightly.

“Or else what, _Alpha?_   Are you gonna _chase_ me?”

Castiel growls low in his throat and Dean bites his lip again, feeling himself grow wet with slick at the sound.  When Cas turns to look at him his eyes flash Alpha red, and Dean knows that he’s won.  With one last flick of his tongue over his chapped lips, the Omega hops up and darts from the living room, sprinting down the hallway.

He can hear Cas snarl behind him before the Alpha’s heavy footsteps begin to pound against the floor behind him.  Dean’s heart leaps into his throat and he runs faster, looping around the corner towards their bedroom.  He hears Castiel close behind him, and Dean is just about to look back when he feel Cas’s arms wrapping around his waist and taking him to the floor.  He yelps and throws his hands out, landing on his stomach on the floor as Cas ruts against him from behind.

“Mine,” Castiel snarls, and there is a primal note to his words that makes slick gush from Dean’s hole.  The Omega gasps as Cas rips his shirt clean off his body and begins tugging his jeans down his legs, throwing them to the side.  He pushes back, presenting his ass to his Alpha and wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Come on, little Alpha,” he purrs, reaching back to spread his ass cheeks and reveal his puckered, glistening hole.  He sees Cas’s eyes darken with lust and he smiles.  “Show me what you’ve got.”

There is a rumble in Cas’s throat before he reaches out and grabs Dean’s plump ass cheeks with his own hands, spreading them wide before he dives in, tongue lapping at the sensitive ring of muscle.  Dean bucks forward, whining desperately as he arches his back.

“Alpha!” He cries out, pushing his hips back against Cas’s face as he continues to lap up Dean’s slick.  His tongue circles the rim of Dean’s hole, flicking back and forth over the sensitive skin several times before gently probing inside.  The tip of his tongue breaches Dean easily, and more slick leaks freely from his hole, easing his way inside.

Dean is still pushing back against his Alpha, desperate little moans and hiccups falling from the Omega’s lips.  Cas pushes his tongue all the way into Dean’s hole, as deep as it will go, swirling it around and sucking at the tight ring of muscle.  The Alpha doesn’t let a single drop of Dean’s sweet slick go to waste, lapping up every drop of it that Dean’s body produces.  By the time he pulls back the whole front of his face is glistening with it, and Dean whimpers desperately as he turns to look back at his Alpha, his hole fluttering around nothing.

“Alpha,” he whines, shaking his hips.  “Please, little Alpha.  Knot me already.”

Castiel growls at that and unbuttons his pants, kicking them off quickly and shimmying out of his underwear.  His erection springs free; thick and hard in his hand as he begins to stroke up and down his length.  Already the hard nub of his knot is forming at the base of his cock, and Cas sighs in pleasure as his own fingers massage over the swollen gland.

Dean clears his throat after a few moments, looking at Cas’s cock hungrily as he wiggles his hips.  “Come on, little Alpha.  If you make me wait any longer I may as well go find someone else to knot me.”

Castiel snarls in response to Dean’s words, his eyes flashing red again as he grabs hold of Dean’s hips and yanks him backwards, over the carpet.  It’s exactly the reaction that Dean was hoping for, and he cries out as Cas’s cock thrusts all the way into him, until the Alpha’s balls are pressed up against his skin.  He sits back against the wall, pulling Dean into his lap so that his back is pressed to Cas’s chest.  He growls in Dean’s ear, pushing his hips up and forcing his cock deeper into the Omega’s hole.

“You’re _mine_ , Dean.  Don’t forget that,” he rumbles, leaning down to bite viciously at the place where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder- right over his mating mark.  Dean cries out and arches his back, cumming in a spray over his own chest and stomach.

“Yes, Alpha!” He cries out as Cas begins to rut into him, grinding his cock deep inside of Dean.  Dean is a sweaty mess by this point, one hand gripping Cas’s thigh as if his life depends on it while the other in tugging at his own hair.  He mewls desperately, back arching as Cas slams into his prostate again and again.  Slick gushes from his hole and fills the hallway with obscene wet sounds, and it is only after several long minutes that Dean can feel Cas’s knot starting to tug at his rim.

The knot doesn’t catch at first, pressing into Dean and then popping back out when Cas thrusts his hips.  This is the way that Dean likes it though- he likes it when his Alpha takes his time knotting him.  He likes to feel his knot as it forms, as it grows bigger and bigger until finally it locks inside, and then Dean can feel the sweet release of his Alpha spilling inside of him.

“Shit,” Castiel gasps behind him, and Dean is drawn back to reality.  He feels Cas’s knot, huge and swollen, pressing against his tight rim.  He howls as it presses into him, stretching him to the limit before it locks up inside of him.  Dean bucks, grinding down on it and pressing it further inside of him.

“Cas,” he moans.  The Alpha growls behind him, nosing at his neck as he begins to grind up into Dean, his knot only permitting him to make shallow thrusts up into his Omega.

“Gonna breed you up,” he growls, dragging his tongue over Dean’s mating mark and making the Omega shiver.  “Fill you up nice and full; keep you pregnant with my pups for as long as I can.”  As he speaks Dean can feel his cock throb, and he throws his head back, gasping in Cas’s ear.

“Fuck, little Alpha, keep talking like that and I’m gonna cum…”

“Good,” Castiel gasps, and with a final thrust he explodes inside of Dean, rope after rope after rope of cum filling Dean up inside.  The Omega moans loudly and clenches down on Cas’s knot, grinding against it desperately and milking every last drop of cum from it that he can. Cas moans in his ear, his fingers pressing bruises into Dean’s sides as his cock pulses again.

Once he’s finished cumming Cas collapses against the wall, gasping as he catches his breath.  It’s only after almost a full minute that he realizes Dean is still grinding down on his knot, desperate little noises falling from his lips.

“Alpha…,” he whines, needy.  Cas gasps, reaching around to grasp Dean’s hard, leaking cock.

“Poor baby… Did I forget to make you cum?”

Dean can only whimper, rocking into his Alpha’s hand desperately.  Cas leans forward a bit more to mouth at the Omega’s neck, sucking a hickey over his mating mark as he strips Dean’s cock.  Only then does Dean cum, crying out loudly and slumping back against Cas’s chest.  He sighs contentedly, nosing at Cas’s chest and smiling.  Cas sighs, a small smile tugging at his lips as he cards his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

“Dean… You know how I hate it when you rile me up like that and make me go all primal on you.  I could have hurt you.”

Dean shrugs, biting his lips and looking up at Cas from under thick lashes.  “And what are you gonna do about that, Alpha?” he asks, smirking slightly and leaned forward to nose at Cas’s scruffy jaw.  “You gonna _punish_ me?” He breathes.

Castiel grins, laughing loudly as he pulls Dean close and claims his mate’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
